fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier Nightchild
Summary Xavier Nightchild is a lesser god of magic and balance within the Dungeons and Dragons multiverse, and is a being of considerable power because of it. While many elven gods gravitate towards the arts of magic, few have ever so carefully attuned themselves to magic as a force itself to understand it in such an in-depth manner. Xavier is renowned for his overall goals of standing in total neutrality- neither good nor evil reigns supreme in Xavier's heart, as he prefers only to find some perfect equilibrium in the multiverse, some point where everything will be eternal and balance. To this end he looks towards his ancient fellows, comrades in arms, and indeed towards adventurers everywhere throughout the multiverse, throughout time itself, in the interests of finding that keystone chess piece that will create his perfect world. In times long past, Xavier was the leader of the Guardians, a band of adventurers similarly bent on neutrality- mainly in the form of fighting forces of any alignment that meant harm towards generally normal entities. He has long since adapted his vision for a balanced world, and seeks to spread this vision to his old allies and their new compatriots, particularly in regards to Vaerun, the Shade Lord of Serth LaKresh. Xavier's holy symbol is a platinum eye with an iris formed from a great, blazing silver star. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Xavier Nightchild, Starsearcher, The Seeker in the Moonlight, Silver Stallion of Corellon, The Guardian, The Sentinel Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 816 Classification: Elven Deity of Magic and Balance Birthplace: Vesve Forest Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown, avatars tend to be 218.44 cm (as his original body was) Status: Incapacitated Affiliation: The Elven Pantheon Previous Affiliations: The Guardians Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Holy Manipulation, Flight, Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, comparable to the Hand and Eye of Vecna, which is stated it will constantly return no matter what even if erased totally from existence unless destroyed by the Sword of Kas), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 6, 8, 9; Avatars are merely the mental prowess of the god residing within a possessed host, and the life force in general of Xavier is reliant on his worshippers as well as the concepts they embody, as they are their concept and their concept is themselves- in this case, Xavier is reliant on balance and magic in general), Possession, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation (Through spells like and vastly superior to Wish, which is stated to bend present, past, and future to achieve the desired effect now), Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Precognition (As a deity, Xavier can see nine weeks into the future for all events that concern his concepts, and can see nine weeks in reverse to contemplate the passing of these events), Probability Manipulation (As a deity, probability bends itself to ensure his actions always act first, and always hit, and always make the maximum of the effect, even in the face of absolute failure), Status Effect Inducement/Statistics Reduction (Deities can permanently reduce the levels of their enemies, weakening them, potentially to death), Absorption (Deities maintain the ability to absorb the souls/essences of other creatures in order to make themselves stronger), Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Power Bestowal, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Memory Manipulation (Gods regularly display the ability to affect the memories of mortals on a multiversal scale), Dream Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Weather Manipulation (The weather on a universal scale can become attuned to the emotions of a deity), Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Many deities, including Xavier, can create entire universes for themselves as a sanctum in which they control all laws of physics and more abstract forces), Physics Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Matter Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Perceives every action relating to his concepts), Information Analysis, Weapon Mastery, Empathic Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Healing, Invisibility, Paralysis Inducement, Smoke Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Necromancy, Summoning, BFR, Illusion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3; Simply looking upon a god of another alignment can permanently warp the psyche of the beholder should the god will it), Morality Manipulation (Gods may alter and shift the moral alignment of a target towards their own), Astral Projection, Non-Physical Interaction (Any being with any level of magic within them may, in D&D, interact with intangible creatures, non-corporeals, non-existent beings, abstract and conceptual expressions, and spirits), Shapeshifting, Body Control, Power Nullification (Gods can permanently dispel magical, psionic, spiritual, etc abilities of other beings), Forcefield Creation, Afterimage Creation, Resurrection, Omnilingualism, Petrification, Standard D&D Resistances | All previous abilities with the exception of types 6 and 9 Immortality Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Extraordinarily superior to creatures such as Phaethons, who can heat the core of worlds) | At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Comparable to mid-tier Lesser Deities, who can often control one or even several planes of existence in totality, manipulating their space-time on a universal scale) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Even the least of the deific avatars are capable of totally and completely blitzing the strongest of their chosen/half-mortal children) | Infinite (Can move in stopped time and to any point in the multiverse instantly via sheer speed alone) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Should be laughably superior to even the strongest of god-chosen and demigods, which include beings such as Deathwing) | Immeasurable (Comparable to deities such as Lolth who can move the position of entire universes or multiple universes all at once) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: Multi-Continent level (Capable of battling even the strongest of all half-mortals) | At least Universal level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Xavier has battled other gods of similar stature, and managed to kill them and tank attacks from them) Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: Planetary, possibly higher, up to multi-universal with certain spells | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Aquamarine Orb of the Starsearcher, Bastion of Moonlight, The Nightingale's Cowl, True Guardian Ring, Gem of Preservation Intelligence: Super Genius, maintains an intelligence score nearly comparable to that of Gond, the god of technology and progress, who is capable of creating vastly advanced space-travel level technology in a world reserved to swords and armor, Nigh-Omniscient in regards to his own spheres of knowledge Weaknesses: None notable Note: Xavier, after ascending to godhood, became a non-corporeal consciousness taking up an infinitesimally small fragment of the cosmic void of space- it is from that bastion he controls avatars and his true form. It was Xavier's belief that all gods took this form- while he was not correct, this serves as a core teaching of his followers, that Xavier watches them from the stars with eyes like glittering suns and a face formed from two thousand constellations. He is not restricted to this form, nor is it his true form- simply that which he chooses to take at all times. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Elves Category:Immortals Category:Mages Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Abstract Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Dream Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weather Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Empathic Users Category:Fate Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acid Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Illusionists Category:Ice Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Morality Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages